skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
October 06, 2006
Steve: They're both alive. Billie: Oh, thank God. I saw the two ambulances. Steve: They wouldn't tell me anything about how bad they're hurt. Kayla is with Stephanie, and Grandpa Shawn, he went with Max. Billie: We're gonna get you to the hospital. Steve: No, I can't go! Billie: You have to go. Steve: I want to go, but I can't! I just can’t. Nurse: Cubical one. Dr. Berman's waiting. Sorry. Kayla: I'm her mother. Nurse: You need to let the doctor examine her. We'll keep you informed. Kayla: Please take care of her. Nurse: We will. Kayla: Oh, God. Pop! Oh, Pop, how's Max? Shawn: He's banged up, but, I mean, he's gonna make it. Caroline's with him. Kayla: Great. Shawn: Is Stephanie... Kayla: I don't know. I just don't know, Pop. Shawn: Oh. Dr. Berman: I want a portable chest and a c-spine and a head C.T. Once her vitals are stable. And page orthopedic surgery. Nurse: Sure. Kayla: Your miraculous medal. Shawn: You keep it for Stephanie. Kayla: I love you, Pop. Shawn: I'm gonna go check on Max. Kayla: Okay. Shawn: Okay. Kayla: All right. Oh, Max! Pop just went to go look for you. You should rest. Max: I'll rest when I know how she's doing, okay? Kayla: The doctors are working on her. I don't know anything. Max: I'm probably the last person you even want to look at right now. I'm so sorry. Kayla: Max, Max, Max, Max, this is not your fault. Come on, come on. Billie: You need to be with your daughter. Steve: No, if I thought I could something, I'd go. I just... you heard the things that she said before she went on that track. If I go to the hospital, it'd just upset her. It's not gonna help her. Billie: She said those things because she was angry at you because you hurt her mother. But she is injured, Steve. This is a whole different thing. It's times like this when a little girl needs her dad. Steve: What kind of a dad am I? It's because of me she went out on that track angry. God knows what went through her head. 200 miles per hour? What if I'm the reason she lost control of that car? [ Voice breaking ] My little girl could die. It's my fault. Billie: Don't do this to yourself. Stephanie did not crash because she was distracted by what happened up here. Max's car blew up in front of her. It was impossible for her to avoid. Steve: The last thing she said to me... as far as Stephanie is concerned, I'm the father who was never there, and she had to be thinking about that. Billie: That wasn't your fault, either. You didn't know you had a wife a child. You didn't deliberately turn your back on them any more than I did Chelsea. Steve: But you still blame yourself for that, don't you? Billie: Yeah, I do. Steve: You know, I wish I could do the right thing. I want to be the father that Stephanie needs me to be, but I just can’t. Billie: What happened? I thought that you and Stephanie were getting along really well. Steve: We're getting along. It's not that. It’s just. She not only wants me to be her father, she wants me back with her mother. Billie: Why did you decide to stay in Salem? It's because you wanted to fight your family, isn't it? Steve: Better off without me. Billie: Oh, come on, you don't believe that. Steve: Yep. Billie: Kayla wants you in her life. Stephanie wants you in her life whether you remember them or not. Steve: That's just what they think, but they don't know me. I don't even know me! Billie: They want to know you. The question is, what do you want? If you could write your own book and have your own perfect fairy-tale ending... you'd want your old life back, wouldn't you? Steve: It's never gonna happen. Billie: It won't if you give up. Are you okay with that? Are you willing to spend the rest of your life wondering what might have been? Steve: No, I'm not. What about you? You want to do that? Kayla: Has she regained consciousness? Dr. Berman: Yes, but she's not alert or oriented. I've ordered a C.T. scan to assess what we're dealing with. Kayla: May I see her? Dr. Berman: Of course. Kayla: I'll be back. Max: Yeah. Kayla: Thank you. Max: You're welcome. Kayla: Hey, baby. It's your mom. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. Stephanie: Mom? Kayla: Hi. How are you feeling? Stephanie: Like I was in a wreck. Kayla: [ Laughs ] Oh baby, baby. Stephanie: I'm so sorry I let this happen. Kayla: No, shh. I just want you to get better, okay? Stephanie: Is dad here? Kayla: No, no, he's not. Stephanie: Where is he? Kayla: Shh, sweetie, shh. I'm not sure. Steve: Excuse me. I'm Steve Johnson. My daughter, Stephanie, was in that accident at the racetrack. Could you tell me how she's doing? Let me go check on her, okay? Kayla: Steve. Steve: Kayla, how is she? Kayla: She's stable. Steve: Can I see her? Kayla: She's been asking for you. She's right in there. You know, don't be alarmed if she's asleep or something when you go in there. Oh, God. Billie: Kayla, I'm praying for her. Kayla: Thank you. You know, Billie... Steve: I'm so sorry. I should have come right away. You're right. I just.... [ Voice breaking ] I don't know anything about being a father. I just don't remember. You know, if I was willing to give it a try, could you put up with me? You got to get better first, though. Will you give me another chance? Will you do that, Stephanie? [ Crying ] Just get better. Give me another chance. Billie: I know how everybody in this town feels about me, and I don't blame them. But I am not out to hurt anyone again... including you, Kayla. If Steve gets his memory back and he wants to fight for his marriage, I won't stand in your way. Kayla: I guess I'll just have to take your word for it. Billie: I'm the one that convinced him to come and see Stephanie in the hospital. Kayla: Well, she's my first concern, so if you'll excuse me. Steve: You don't know how much it means to me just to hold you like this.. When you were gone all the time, I couldn't sleep. I would just lay awake missing you. That's right. Oh, yeah, you missed daddy, too, didn't you? I know you did. Well, I said I'd never let you out of my sight again. Steve: [ Crying ] Oh, my God, I remember! I remember! Oh! Oh! I remember.. I remember you. Category:2006